Rock Band With The Winchesters
by dirtdevil76
Summary: What happens when Gabriel decides to have our boys play Rock Band? Well, read and find out! One-Shot. Takes place mid 5th season.


**Rock Band With The Winchesters**

**Summary: What happens when Gabriel decides to have our boys play Rock Band? Well, read and find out! *Takes place mid 5th season***

**Authors Notes: So, thought this would be a cute one shot. I've always wondered what would happen if Dean was to play Rock Band then I thought of Sam, Gabriel, Cas, and Bobby to play it. Haha, Team Free Will! But, yeah this is just a one-shot and I hope you guys like it. The guys may be a little big out of character but, hey that's why this is suppose to be a fun fic. Fun fics mean you have to have people out of characters :)**

Lyrics in this are in italics.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby were currently hanging out in Bobby's living room, Bobby had recently got a new flatscreen tv, Gabriel was with them but, he went to get something. What that something was, they had no clue what so ever. Suddenly, Gabriel poofed into the room but, around him was a xbox and then around was a set of drums, guitar, bass, keyboard, and microphone. Gabriel held a small disc box in his hand that read ROCK BAND 3, "Um, Gabe what is all this for?"<p>

"Thought we could play some Rock Band." Gabriel shrugged, "Michael just got it a few days ago and everyone in Heaven has been playing it, I'm though on top score for guitar. Zachariah has been trying to beat me but, he can just try because he ain't gonna be better."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "So, why are you making us play?"

"To get some stress taking away, that's why you monkeys!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I call the drums!" Cas called running over and grabbing the drum sticks, he looked like he was a kid on christmas morning with his big smile when he held the drum sticks.

Gabriel crossed his arms, "Too bad you can't play to well."

Cas glared at him, "Not my fault that Anna distracted me, I could have got a high score..." Cas frowned, if it hadn't been for Anna, he could have gotten a high score and beat Uriel, "I need to practice!"

Bobby was confused at all of this, "Yeah...I'm just gonna sit back and watch you idjits play that dumb game."

"You are playing, and you're gonna like it!" Gabriel picked up the bass and threw it at Bobby, luckily he cought it before it could have knocked him out.

"I'm too old for this."

"We're older then you." Cas commented, "It's fun."

Sam sighed, "I guess I'll play since you're forcing Bobby." Gabriel smirked at Sam giving in and not whining as much as the others. Sam walked over and pulled up a chair to sit down behind the keyboard he then grabbed the microphone and threw it at Dean who sighed in annoyance after he caught it. After Gabriel turned on the tv and set up everything he started up the game. It was him on lead guitar, Sam on keyboard, and Dean on vocals, Cas on drums, and Bobby on bass. Dean's eyes though lit up in joy when he seen the songs on the list, he thought the songs were gonna be all the new crap but, most of the songs were ones he absolutely loved.

"Who wants to request first?" Gabriel asked.

"Here I Go Again!" Dean yelled, he loved that song so much, he knew the lyrics easily to it and Whitesnake was one of his favorite bands. Gabriel smirked, he choose the song and then for him he choose hard, Cas went with hard, Dean on medium, while Sam and Bobby went on easy mode.

"Alright, all you guys gotta do is follow the notes, Sam you're up first on the keyboard." Gabriel explained, Sam nodded and when the song began he went with the notes. At first he was a bit confused but, he got the hang of it.

"_I don't know where I'm going but, I sure know where I've been_." Dean sung though he was a bit confused when the little note on the top wasn't hitting the line right, he knew he was singing it right.

"Dean, you have to sing in tone. You gotta be in the right pitch." Gabriel explained, Dean nodded and did what he was told and soon enough he was hitting the notes. Bobby who sat on the couch was messing up a lot, he was almost low and about to fail, "Bobby you have to stand up, it'll be a lot easier." Bobby rolled his eyes but, did as told and soon enough he was hitting the notes right a little more easier then before. When it got to the chorus Dean was really getting into it, he felt like he was David Coverdale.

"_And here I go again on my own! Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone!_" Dean sang, this song really fit him. Everyone was getting into the song too, this fit them all well. Sam only wished he had went to a higher mode, easy was just to easy for him and he really wanted to rock out. When it came to the guitar solo, Gabriel really went at it. Everyone was now having a lot of fun. When the song ended, Dean got 99%, Gabriel and Cas both scored a perfect 100, Sam with a 90, and Bobby scored a 85 but, it was only because him almost failing twice until he finally got the hang of the colors and what to press.

"So, you guys wanna play some more?" Gabriel asked them, Dean nodded quickly, he wanted to play more without a doubt.

"This is the best! Dude, we are sooooooo playing Ramones next!" Sam smiled, he hadn't seen Dean into anything this much except for sex. It was a good thing to that this brought Dean's mood up so well even with everything going on with the whole apocalypse deal, "I wanna be sedated." Dean sang whisperly, bobbing his head back and forth since the song was in his head.


End file.
